dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightwing: Legacy of the Bat
''Nightwing: Legacy of the Bat ''is a 2019 film set in the DCEU. It is directed by Chris McKay. It stars Andrew Garfield in the lead role as Dick Grayson/Nightwing with Colin Ford and Emma Stone playing supporting roles as Tim Drake/Red Robin and Barbara Gordon/Oracle respectively. Ron Perlman will play Roland Desmond/Blockbuster and Jon Hamm will play Harvey Dent/Two-Face. Ben Affleck will also appear as Bruce Wayne. It is part of the DCEU's PHASE 2 Plot Details Years Ago At Haly’s Circus, gangster Tony Zucco (Burt Ward) attempts to hustle circus owner Jack Haly (Chris O’Donnell), but Haly refuses. That night, the Flying Graysons go on, and while John (TBA) and Mary (TBA) are swinging together, the trapeze breaks, and they are killed, orphaning Dick (Max Charles), their son. Dick is taken in by Bruce Wayne (Ben Affleck). Shortly after moving, Dick discovers that Bruce Wayne is Batman and suits up as Robin to help take down Zucco. Over the next several years, they work together until Dick turns eighteen, whereupon he leaves for college and takes upon a new identity: Nightwing Present Day At night, Nightwing (Andrew Garfield) stops a robbery in Blüdhaven. In his ear is Oracle (Emma Stone), Barbara Gordon, who tells him that the police scanner is clear. Dick returns to his apartment where he has sex with Babs. The next morning, Dick and Babs go into work at the Wayne Enterprises branch in Blüdhaven, where Dick is CEO and Babs is in charge of Applied Sciences. Also working in applied sciences is Tim Drake (Colin Ford), who is in on the “big secret” and reveals the suit he’s built for himself. It is revealed through exposition that Dick has been training Tim as a partner to Nightwing: Red Robin. Tim attempted to convince Bruce to take him on a few years ago but Bruce refused, so Tim went to Dick instead. Not wanting a repeat of what happened to Jason, Dick agreed to taking Tim on as a partner, but only after years of training. Now, it’s finally time. That night, Tim and Dick go on patrol together. They break up a drug shipment, the crates of which are marked with a strange emblem. Oracle runs it through her database but can’t find anything, indicating that someone knew is in town trying to take the mob boss’s spot, which has been vacant for a while. Oracle then informs the boys that someone they do know has been spotted in town: Harvey Dent, also known as Two-Face (John Hamm). Dick and Tim track Two-Face down to another warehouse across town and fight him and his goons. Dick returns to his apartment and has sex with Barbara. Tim changes and goes back to his college apartment. He sneaks in past his roommate, Sebastian Ives (Nick Purcha), who is conked out on the couch. Across town, a large man referred to as Mr. Desmond (Ron Perlman) receives the news that Two-Face has been arrested. Desmond murders the messenger (George Clooney) with his bare hands for not referring to him as Blockbuster. The next day, the group gets a lead on their mystery crime lord when the messenger’s body is found in the river. Nightwing is called in by Renee Montoya (TBA). The killer didn’t leave any fingerprints, but strangulation is evident. Oracle runs a search on people who have recently purchased large gloves or shoes and gets a hit on Roland Desmond. Desmond happens to be hosting an event tonight, an event, which Dick uses his position at Wayne Enterprises to get an invite. He and Tim go and while Dick tries to make a business arrangement with Desmond, Tim sneaks around to search for clues. While doing so, he runs into Bruce Wayne. Back at Dick’s apartment, Bruce berates Dick for taking on a partner after what happened to Jason. Dick argues back that Jason was hot-headed and got himself killed. Bruce tells him that it’s on Dick’s own head and leaves, saying he’s got problems of his own in Gotham. Later, Tim and Dick spar to air out his frustration at Bruce. Barbara stops the session before Dick injures Tim too badly and he instead punches the side of the case that holds his costume. Barbara comforts Dick before leaving. Meanwhile, Tim is in Gotham visiting his father, Jack Drake (Matthew Perry), who is seeing a new woman, Dana (Courtney Cox) after his mother’s death. Cast Andrew Garfield as Dick Grayson/Nightwing Max Charles as young Dick Grayson/Robin Colin Ford as Tim Drake/Red Robin Emma Stone as Barbara Gordon/Oracle Ron Perlman as Roland Desmond/Blockbuster Jon Hamm as Harvey Dent/Two-Face Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth Nick Purcha as Sebastian Ives Trivia * When cast as Dick and Barbara, Andrew Garfield and Emma Stone both said that working with DC was better than working with Marvel had ever been. Garfield said "Fuck Kevin Feige, DC Rules!" and high-fived Emma before kissing her passionately. They also announced their real-life engagement.